


And It Feels So Good

by amyfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, References to Character Death, Reunion Sex, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Maedhros returns from a journey with his brothers and father. Fingon meets him.





	And It Feels So Good

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Tolkien Secret Santa gift for @mairon-ate-my-fish on Tumblr.

Whenever Fëanáro returned home to Tirion, five sons in tow, from wandering in the wilderness and exploring the furthest reaches of Valinor, the streets quickly got crowded with eager throngs of people wanting to catch a glimpse of the High Prince and his boys, three of which were now fully grown to manhood, and two who were yet children but every journey saw them becoming stronger and more talented. (The final two were still too young to journey far, and stayed with their mother at these times.) 

Nolofinwë, his own two grown-up sons beside him, was hurrying along in the direction of the High Court when he heard the familiar shouts that betokened their return. He paused briefly, hearing Findekáno's sudden gasp of joy as he realised himself who had arrived. 

"Father, it's Maitimo!" Findekáno exclaimed, all eagerness. "May I go to him?" 

Turkáno, behind them both, rolled his eyes and sighed, but Findekáno was oblivious, and Nolofinwë not without sympathy. Findekáno was active and restless, full of energy and vivacity in a way that Turkáno only got over books. Nolofinwë held a stern look for a moment just to see Findekáno's eyes turn pleading, and then broke into a smile. 

"Yes, go!" he said with a laugh. "Be off with you, and give my greetings to my brother." His eyes twinkled. "Don't say 'half.'" 

Findekáno laughed. "I wouldn't dream of it! Thanks, Father!" He was off like a shot, swift feet flying up the street. Nolofinwë and Turkáno both watched him until he turned the corner and was out of sight. 

"Ready to head on?" Nolofinwë nudged Turkáno with a shoulder. 

"Yes," Turkáno said with a smile. "Findekáno may prefer the company of Fëanáro's son to the ongoing dispute over the fountains, but I'm all eagerness to see what happens." 

Nolofinwë gave him a smile as they started to head down the street again. "That's my steady boy."

* * *

Findekáno ran up the long street to the main square of the city, where he was sure Maitimo could be found. He rounded a corner and stared at the scene: Fëanáro, standing on a long stone bench, apparently giving a lecture on gemstones to the assembled crowd, his sons with their packs beside them sitting on another bench nearby. 

Maitimo was at one end of the bench, and Findekáno grinned, sidling up. "Do you have room for one more?" 

"Finno!" Maitimo exclaimed happily, in hushed tones. "For you, always." He moved over a bit, just enough to give Findekáno enough room to sit down, and as he did so, immediately placed an arm around him. 

Findekáno leaned back somewhat shamelessly into it, and spoke directly into Maitimo's ear. "I'm so glad you're back! Do you want to come home with me? We'll have the place to ourselves."

Maitimo gave him a loving smile. "Of course." He leaned over and whispered for a moment in Makalaurë's ear, and received a nod and a raised eyebrow in return. 

Then they slipped away, hand in hand, running down the long streets until they reached Nolofinwë's house, a palatial estate near the palace. The house was silent and gleamed with golden light under Laurelin; it was decorated with bright blue artificial gemstones set into the pathways and near the doors. Anairë's Vanyar relatives always spoke of it as flashy, but Findekáno loved every stone of the place. 

Just now, Anairë and Irissë were away visiting said Vanyar relatives. In the heat of the golden afternoons, the servants had no duties, so the house was completely empty. Findekáno dragged Maitimo upstairs to his own rooms, and straight past the bed into the bathing-chamber, which had a pool of fresh water complete with waterfall fountains. The water danced and sparkled in the light through the high windows, stained with colour to reflect Findekáno's own childhood and deeds in youth. 

Maitimo and Findekáno both did not waste a moment more than necessary in stripping off their garments and plunging in, Maitimo ducking his head under the water and emerging with a huffed laugh of relief. 

"I've had enough of cold mountain streams for the moment!" he exclaimed, grinning, and reached for Findekáno. Their mouths came together smoothly, as though it had been just yesterday they'd kissed last, and not three years ago. Streaming-wet hair mingled together over their shoulders, copper-red and raven-black strands tangling as they pressed together, both of them hard and wanting just from the sight and touch of each other, after so long apart. 

With Maitimo it was always easy, always effortless to show love, Findekáno reflected, sliding a hand down his chest -- newly defined with muscle from days of travel and hard work -- and further down to take his erection in hand and stroke it. 

Maitimo leaned forward, gasping and desperate almost immediately, desire on a hair-trigger after all the days away. "Finno, Finno," he whispered urgently, "I'm going to...Finno!" 

Findekáno just smiled, pushing him back onto the low bench in the pool, so that the water just covered his thighs. His cock rose out of the water between his legs, and Findekáno bent, taking it into his mouth. Maitimo sank his hands into Findekáno's hair, lovingly carding through the soft strands almost idly as he endeavoured to hold out just a little longer, enjoying the feel of Findekano's mouth on him. 

It was too much far too soon, and Maitimo closed his eyes, wave after wave of sensation sweeping over him, seed pulsing out in jets from his cock into Findekáno's mouth, warm and eager. 

In the sweet languor of the aftermath, Findekáno climbed onto his lap, wrapping his arms and legs around him. "I have you now," he whispered, "and it feels so good. Promise me you don't have to leave me again soon."

Maitimo answered with kisses, each one a vow.

* * *

...And in the darkness, bloodstained, as the waves crashed onto the shore, and the white sails of the stolen Teleri ships whipped in the wind, Findekáno wrapped his arms around Maitimo, whispering the same words. 

...And on Thangorodrim, bracing Maedhros on an Eagle's back, tears in his eyes, Fingon wrapped his arms around him, holding him close, and whispered those words again. 

...And what seemed a hundred lifetimes later, after pain and fire and death itself, Maedhros awoke to the sound of birdsong. He was lying in a garden, on soft green grass, the smell of warm earth all around him, and Fingon holding his hands in his own. "I have you now," Fingon whispered as Maedhros opened his eyes, "and it feels so good." He took a deep breath before speaking further, as Maedhros sat up, looking at him with plain joy in his eyes. "Promise me you don't have to leave me again soon." 

The first words from Maedhros' mouth, all new-made and alive, were promises.


End file.
